falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Улисс
|Производ. хар. = Очки здоровья: 880→1030 |Способности = |Особенности = |Навыки = Взрывчатка: 100 Холодное оружие: 100 Оружие: 100 |Уровень = 20 → 50 (x 1.2 к уровню Курьера) |Файл диалога = |Актёр = Роджер Кросс |Дизайнер = Крис Авеллон |base_id = |ref_id = и (во время наблюдения за Курьером) |editor_id = NVDLC04Ulysses NVDLC04UlyssesFake (во время наблюдения за Курьером) |Дополнительно = 250px|Улисс без маски }} Улисс ( ) — персонаж Lonesome Road, дополнения к Fallout: New Vegas, антагонист. Описание Улисс был одним из шести курьеров, нанятых Виктором, которые должны были доставить странные пакеты к северным воротам Стрипа. Улисс должен был доставить платиновую фишку, но это задание перепоручили другому Курьеру после необоснованного отказа Улисса. Согласно его собственным словам, Улисс — не его настоящее имя. Он вычитал его в старой книге (из описания становится ясно, что в виду имеется 18-й президент США генерал Улисс Симпсон Грант) и взял себе по той причине, что это «имя Старого Мира». История В прошлом Улисс был членом могучего племени Косоплётов из Аризоны, которое в 2247 году заключило альянс с недавно образованным Легионом Цезаря, начав выполнять роль разведчиков в ходе завоевания Аризоны. Улисс был одним из лучших разведчиков Косоплётов, пройдя огромные расстояния в поисках врагов как Легиона, так и Косоплётов. Однако, как только кампания Легиона в Аризоне была закончена, Цезарь «наградил» своих союзников, разорвав союз и предав их, завоевав и уведя в рабство так же, как он делал это с остальными племенами Аризоны. Самобытность племени была стёрта из памяти, а сопротивлявшиеся ассимиляции были распяты на столбах вдоль трассы 40. «Умиротворение» Драй-Уэлз Вульпесом Инкультой вызвало у Улисса особую боль, однако его верность Цезарю и носимый Улиссом флаг с Быком предотвратили его дезертирство. Благодаря своим способностям и сильной личности Улисс быстро стал важным и незаменимым фрументарием Легиона, начав путешествовать по пустошам уже как курьер. Цезарь приказал ему не убивать никого из представителей своей профессии, поскольку множество курьеров были тайными членами Легиона. В 2274 году, после того, как НКР достигла дамбы Гувера, Улисс пересёк Колорадо и был первым среди легионеров, кто увидел дамбу и НКР. Цезарь посчитал их подходящей целью для новой военной кампании. Для него этот символ Старого Мира стал навязчивой идеей и отличным объектом приложения сил его людей, но Улисс думал, что дамба Гувера в конце концов убьёт Цезаря — неважно, победит тот в битве за неё или проиграет. Улисс продолжал путешествовать по пустошам, исследуя их для Цезаря. Между 2274 и 2277 годами Улисс нашёл сообщество людей под названием Разлом, которое было, по его словам, «нацией, которая делала свой первый вдох». Разлом был окружён и сформирован символами Старого Мира и мог стать для Улисса настоящей Родиной, способом покинуть Легион. К ужасу Улисса, процветающее общество было открыто и аннексировано НКР, что в свою очередь привлекло внимание Цезаря, который послал туда небольшую армию для завоевания. У Улисса были планы по сохранению общества, но до того, как он смог что-то предпринять, нанятый НКР Курьер непреднамеренно принёс туда посылку из Наварро, в которой находилась копия ЭД-Э. Улисс был восхищён посылкой, которая несла в себе символ довоенной Америки, который он раньше никогда не видел. Это устройство стало вестником разрушения: кто-то активировал ЭД-Э, и тот начал «говорить», скорее всего начав проигрывать записи доктора Уитли, которые активировали несколько ядерных боеголовок, по-прежнему хранившихся в подземных шахтах. Последствия произошли немедленно и были страшны: Эштон и Хоупвиль были разрушены до основания. Земля тряслась от подземных взрывов, убивая жителей и хороня там заживо как батальоны НКР, охраняющие местность, так и партизан Легиона Цезаря, «перерезающих» линии снабжения, соединяющие Разлом и дамбу Гувера. Эта катастрофа потрясла Улисса, практически убив его плоть и дух, но у судьбы были на него другие планы. Несколько медицинских робоглазов, активированных копией ЭД-Э, признали флаг Старого Мира на спине Улисса и спасли ему жизнь. С тех пор его жизнь изменилась, и он понял, что даже один человек может повлиять на жизни многих других. Единственный выживший в Разломе (точнее, единственный разумный и «неповреждённый» выживший, поскольку остальным досталось нечто хуже, чем смерть), он обвинил Курьера в разрушении места, которое могло стать его настоящим домом, того, что «больше, чем Медведь, больше, чем Бык». В 2277 году он вернулся к Цезарю, узнав, что тот проиграл Первую битву за дамбу Гувера, и был назначен на новую должность. В тот же год Цезарь отослал Улисса к Большому Солёному озеру в качестве посла и наблюдателя в племя Белоногих, которые намеревались присоединиться к Легиону. Белоногим надлежало уничтожить Нью-Ханаан, тем самым перерезав один из путей снабжения НКР в Мохавской пустоши, и убить Джошуа Грэхема. Позднее Улисс стал наставником Белоногих, прозванным «Носителем Флага» за флагшток, который носил с собой. Улисс рассказал Белоногим о ценностях Легиона, показал множество складов с оружием (например, Спэниш-Форк), научил обращаться с огнестрельным оружием. После разграбления Нью-Ханаана Улисс обратил внимание, что Белоногие начали скручивать свои волосы в такие же дреды, как и у него. Для Белоногих это был знак уважения к наставнику, для Улисса — жалкая насмешка над образом жизни племени Косоплётов. Улисс сильно впечатлил Белоногих, но не так, как хотел того сам. В частности, его очень сильно задело, что члены племени начали почитать его самого, а не Легион. Улисс очень долго старался понять, какое значение Белоногие вкладывают в свои косы, пока не догадался, что это бессмысленно. После Улисс лгал Белоногим о том, что Цезарь уважает тех, кто пользуется огнестрельным оружием. Такие действия наложили отпечаток на его разум, он с горечью осознавал, что пользуется теми же методами, что и Вульпес Инкульта — человек, предавший его собственное племя. Наконец, Улисс начинает уставать от созерцания гибели ещё одного сообщества и завершает свои задания, данные ему Цезарем. Он оставляет Белоногим их новые устройства и уходит, пытаясь найти способ в одиночку изменить историю и пробудить Америку — в надежде получить в итоге мирное и сильное место наподобие Разлома до катастрофы, поскольку считал, что у НКР и Легиона нет ответа на то, каким будет будущее человечества в долгосрочной перспективе. Он поселяется на ранчо ВулфхорнаFallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide, стр. 420., чтобы собраться с мыслями, и на некоторое время становится успешным хозяином ранчо, а иногда странствует в качестве курьера. В какой-то момент он находит путь в «Сьерра-Мадре», а также случайно забредает в Большую Гору, привлечённый странной, созданной не природой, а жестокостью человека, погодой, напомнившей ему о небе Разлома. Он следовал за ней, как будто шёл вдоль русла реки, оставляя по дороге знаки Старого Мира, как он всегда делал, на случай, если кто-нибудь найдёт его, например, Курьер. Когда он уже было решил, что ветер и песок никогда не кончатся, он подошёл к кратеру. В нём он нашёл установку Старого Мира, метеорологическую станцию X-17, продолжающую пускать в небо молнии. Здесь он попал в конфликт между рыцарем Ройс из Круга Стали и отцом Элайджей. Улисс спас Ройс из медкомплекса Y-17, ухаживая за ней в пещере поблизости. Через некоторое время после того, как Элайджа поговорил с Мозговым Центром, дороги Улисса и Элайджи пересеклись. Курьер направил экс-старейшину в «Сьерра-Мадре», которая в конечном итоге стала для Элайджи могилой. От Кристин он узнал о Братстве Стали и решил, что Братство не способно сформировать то будущее, в котором он хотел бы жить. Улисс поговорил с Мозговым Центром, в частности с доктором Клейном, который вспоминает его как меланхоличного человека, сильно интересующегося прошлым. Разговор был прерван дважды: в первый раз при попытке Элайджи сбежать; второй случай, судя по всему, стёрся из банков данных Клейна. Улисс также разговаривал с доктором Мёбиусом. Во время пребывания в Большой Горе Улисс задал им вопрос: «Кто вы такие, что не помните своего прошлого?» Этот вопрос пробудил Мозговой Центр, заставив их вспомнить об Америке и флаге на спине Улисса — не просто флаге, но о месте, о котором они заботились в прошлом. После этого пробуждения Мозговой Центр рассказал ему о том, что «по-прежнему хранит голос Америки» глубоко в центре Разлома: «гигантах Разлома» — ядерных пусковых установках, расположенных по всей территории Разлома, а также о том, что устройство для их активации также находится там. Улисс покинул Большую Гору, решив в одиночку изменить постапокалиптический мир так же, как Курьер изменил Разлом. В 2281 году Виктор нанял Улисса, чтобы тот доставил платиновую фишку к северным воротам Стрипа. Он пришёл в отделение «Мохаве Экспресс» в Примме, чтобы получить ордер на доставку, но неожиданно увидел имя Курьера дальше по списку. Он спросил, жив ли носитель этого имени, поскольку думал, что Курьер погиб в Разломе. Джонсон Нэш сообщил ему, что Курьер всё ещё жив. Желая увидеть смерть Курьера и памятуя о старом приказе Цезаря, Улисс отказался доставлять посылку, сказав только «Нет, пусть Курьер номер шесть несёт посылку». Он хотел, чтобы сама пустошь Мохаве убила Курьера, и исчез без слов. В какой-то момент до Второй битвы за дамбу Гувера Улисс передаёт Курьеру сообщение: координаты разрушенного каньона к западу от Примма, а также слова: «Курьер номер шесть. — Улисс». Улисс хочет уничтожить его новый дом — так же, как Курьер уничтожил дом Улисса. Lonesome Road Улисс играет главную роль в Lonesome Road, являясь по умолчанию антагонистом дополнения. Курьер получает сигнал, в котором Улисс предлагает встретиться в Разломе, чтобы завершить начатое. Попав в Разлом, Курьер находит копию ЭД-Э, через которую с ним периодически общается Улисс. Улисс отличается крайним хладнокровием и невозмутимостью. Он ведёт с Курьером долгие беседы о цивилизациях, сообщает, что давно знает Курьера, его поступки и имя (хотя лицом к лицу они никогда не встречались), и предлагает работу — донести до храма некую посылку. Притом Улисс даёт понять, что не хочет самостоятельно убивать Курьера, так как это противоречит приказам Цезаря, а надеется, что Курьер сам сгинет в Разломе. Если Курьер нашёл голодиски с дневником Улисса, он может упомянуть события, описанные в них, в диалогах, тем самым позволяя узнать некоторые факты о прошлом Улисса. После выхода из обрушенного туннеля Улисс расскажет о катастрофе, случившейся в Эштоне и Хоупвиле по вине Курьера. После того, как Курьер доберётся до крыши отеля «Боксвуд», Улисс выйдет на связь в последний раз и объяснит, что ему нужен лишь ЭД-Э. Вне зависимости от выбора диалогов, ЭД-Э перейдёт под контроль Улисса, ударит Курьера током и улетит в неизвестном направлении. Курьер, добравшись до храма Улисса, может освободить ЭД-Э перед финальной схваткой. Битва в Разломе Наконец, шестой и седьмой курьеры встречаются лицом к лицу. Улисс находится прямо перед готовой к пуску ядерной ракетой, окружённый несколькими робоглазами. Он намеревается запустить все имеющиеся в Разломе ракеты либо на НКР, либо на Легион, либо на оба этих сообщества (зависит от того, на чьей стороне Курьер). Имея уровень навыка «Красноречие» 100 (90, если у Курьера высокая репутация в Легионе Цезаря, НКР или Нью-Вегасе) и/или собрав все голодиски Улисса, либо прослушав все записи ЭД-Э и имея его в напарниках, можно отговорить его от этой затеи. Тогда Улисс плечом к плечу станет сражаться с Курьером против проникших в здание Меченых, и не будет препятствовать никаким манипуляциям с консолью запуска ракет. По окончании дополнения Улисс добровольно останется в Разломе, потому что «его дорога подошла к концу». Он будет сидеть на краю обрыва недалеко от начальной точки дополнения. Курьер может поговорить с Улиссом насчёт ключевых событий в Мохаве, спросить о том, нашёл ли он что-то новое (в этом случае Улисс подарит ему какие-нибудь полезные вещи) или узнать рецепты биттера и блокиратора змеиных укусов (возможно баг или ошибка разработчиков, Курьер и так знает рецепт блокиратора змеиных укусов). Если же Улисса не удаётся отговорить, остаётся лишь драться. Он очень хорошо экипирован, может включить стелс-бой, обладает высокой регенерацией, кроме того, Курьера атакуют робоглазы, а с тыла нападают Меченые, которым вообще без разницы, кого убивать. В начале боя Улисс бросает светошумовую гранату, уменьшающую все боевые навыки Курьера на 100. Убив Улисса, Курьер накрывает его тело флагом Старого мира и уходит обратно в Мохаве. Около крушения в каньоне появляется ящик, содержащий ключевые предметы дополнения. Квесты * Воссоединение * Пусковая установка * Работа * Пуск * Обитатели туннелей * Разлом * Курьер * Конец * Апокалипсис Инвентарь * Количество генерируется случайным образом Цитаты * * * * * Заметки * Улисс — единственный персонаж в игре, для создания лица которого не использовался встроенный редактор персонажей. Разработчики создали его голову с нуля. * Все характеристики SPECIAL Улисса имеют максимальное значение (как у Гая Магнуса, полковника Ройза и Фрэнка Хорригана из Fallout 2). * Даже после снятия с трупа Улисса пыльника и респиратора они будут отображаться на его теле. * По количеству ОЗ Улисс — самый опасный гуманоид в игре. * Если Улисс остался жив после заверешения дополнения , то он может изготавливать для Курьера предметы идентичные лагерному костру. * Из-за того, что уникальная «голова» Улисса — это банальный «неигровой» шлем (в игровом редакторе G.E.C.K. имеет ID NVDLC04HelmetUlysessNPC и обозначается как Ulysses' Mask), у неё при разговоре не двигаются губы. Чтобы скрыть этот момент и был добавлен респиратор. * На карте из коллекционного издания присутствует фраза Улисса, не встречающаяся в игре: * На Большой Горе Улисс оставил 30 меток в виде цветных флагов старого светаК. Авеллон: ''…we used graffiti to indicate where one of the antagonists had traveled, which reminded the player of his presence even when the antagonist wasn’t physically present: ** 10 синих: *** Z-38 Центр изучения световых волн: **** на гаражной входной двери, снаружи; **** дверь на верхнем уровне, что также ведёт внутрь комплекса; *** X-7A Пробный пуск артиллерии — на двери в артиллерийский командный пункт; *** Лаборатория сплавов сатурнита — на входной двери; *** Гнездо Кукушки — снаружи, на шкафу; *** Сигнальный холм — слева от входной двери; *** X-17 Метеорологическая станция: **** слева от входной двери; **** на верхнем уровне станции, рядом с картой Большой Горы, на полу; *** Платформа уничтожения отходов — в помещении управления; *** Наблюдательный пункт Улисса — на шкафу, что расположен у входа в пещеру; ** 13 красных: *** X-7A Пробный пуск артиллерии — на полпути к лаборатории сплавов сатурнита; *** Z-43 Завод инновационных токсинов — на входной гаражной двери; *** Z-38 Центр изучения световых волн — на полпути к лаборатории сплавов сатурнита, на постройке; *** Лаборатория сплавов сатурнита — вблизи возвышенности, на постройке; *** X-17 Метеорологическая станция — в ущелье, что ведёт к локации с юга, метка нанесена на картотечный шкаф; *** Z-14 Лаборатория ДНК-сплайсинга — справа от входной двери; *** Цех по демонтажу секьюритронов — на входной двери; *** Y-17 Медицинский комплекс — на двери лифта; *** Z-9 Центр консервации ДНК змей — на одном из обломков здания; *** X-7B Зона объектов удара — на стене одного из разрушенных домов; *** Полигон опасных материалов — на одном из обломков здания; *** X-2 Трансляционная сеть — на входной двери; *** Магнитно-гидравлический комплекс — на полпути к таинственной пещере, изображение нанесено на деревянный ящик рядом с грузовиком; ** и 7 белых: *** Строительная площадка — две надписи нанесены на шкафчики, по одной на каждый, сами же шкафы находятся на возвышенности к западу от площадки; *** X-7A Пробный пуск артиллерии — к югу от локации, изображение на шкафу; *** Погрузочная станция — на одном из железнодорожных вагонов; *** Большая Гора — Северный туннель; *** Таинственная пещера — на ближайшем железнодорожном вагоне. * В различных местах Разлома Улисс оставил некоторые надписи: ** надпись «''The Divide''»: *** место крушения в каньоне; *** Курьерская Миля — на гигантском баннере; *** Крыша Санстоун-тауэр — на спуске по строительным конструкциям; *** Крыша Санстоун-тауэр — в одном из помещений; ** шестёрка на жёлтом фоне: *** Воронье гнездо — расположена вблизи белой стрелки, которая указывает на укрытие; *** Водоочистной завод — напротив трубы, рядом с изображением флага; *** Административное здание 3-й улицы — имеется два изображения; *** Крыша Санстоун-тауэр — на пролёте одной из лестниц, вблизи плакат с Дядей Сэмом; *** Крушение в каньоне — на внутренней стенке грузовика; ** надпись «''You Can Go Home Courier''»: *** Верхняя дорога — в трейлере между вороньим гнездом и концом трассы; *** Крыша Санстоун-тауэр — на стене, заметна при спуске вниз; *** Обрушившийся туннель — на одной из плит; *** Крушение в каньоне — на одной из фанер; *** Место обитания туннельщиков — рядом с горящей бочкой; ** «''Courier 6?» *** Место обитания туннельщиков — рядом с горящей бочкой; *** Административное здание 3-й улицы — нижний уровень разрушенного здания; *** Крушение в каньоне — в автобусе; *** Крыша Санстоун-тауэр — на пролёте одной из лестниц, вблизи плакат с Дядей Сэма; ** надпись «''Lonesome Road»: *** в месте крушения; *** Бункер ШПУ Хоупвиль — в спусковом тоннеле; * В месте крушения и самом Разломе Улисс оставил различные метки в виде цветных флагов старого света: ** 22 синих; ** 14 красных; ** 21 белых. * Изначально Улисс должен был появиться ещё в оригинальном Fallout: New Vegas в качестве возможного напарника, однако был вырезан из игры. * Джошуа Грэхем Улисса — он утверждает, что идущий по Мохаве курьер может работать на Цезаря. * Запись голоса косоплёта можно услышать на голодисках Большой горы, имеется упоминание Элайджи о нём. Некоторые обитатели Мозгового центра ( , , и ) также упоминают Улисса. * В Сьерра-Мадре об Улиссе упоминают , и . * Голос Улисса был добавлен в трейлер к дополнению Lonesome Road. Появление За кулисами * Улисс — латинизированная форма греческого имени мифического царя Итаки Одиссея, прославившегося как участник Троянской войны, умный и изворотливый оратор. Очевидно, проводится аналогия между ЭД-Э, «засланным» в место Разлома, принося гибель, и Троянским конём, идея использования которого принадлежит Одиссею. Улисс же использовал ЭД-Э против Курьера и на благо своей мести. Одиссей отличался не только отвагой, но и хитрым, изворотливым умом (отсюда его прозвище «хитроумный»). Однако, по словам самого Улисса, он носит имя человека, «жившего задолго до уничтожения Старого мира, во время двух флагов». Речь идёт о Гражданской войне в США (1861—1865), а этот человек — Улисс Грант, генерал Севера и будущий президент США. Курьер даже может заметить, что Грант — историческая личность, в отличие от мифологического Одиссея. thumb|left|160px|Флаг Калифорнии * В случае поддержки НКР (или в случае убийства Цезаря и если квест «Не буди медведя!» не будет провален) во время первого разговора Курьера и Улисса посредством ЭД-Э Улисс скажет, что двухголовый медведь — не первый исторический американский символ, и добавит, что у символа Старого Мира одна голова. Это является отсылкой к современному флагу Калифорнии в нашем мире, который появился в 1846 году во время революции. На этом флаге изображён обычный, одноголовый медведь, внизу имеется надпись «Калифорнийская Республика» (Сalifornia Republic). Галерея UlyssesConceptArt.png|Концепт-арт, Улисс 3 of Clubs.jpg|Игральная карта из коллекционного издания FNLR Ulysses Temple ICBM.jpg|Официальный скриншот uliss 1.jpg|Голова Улисса в маске, 3D-модель uliss 2.jpg|Голова Улисса без маски, 3D-модель Улисс.png|Ранняя версия Ulyssesunmasked.png|Настоящее лицо Улисса. скриншот из игрового редактора G.E.C.K. Nvdlc04 endingslide ulyssesalive01.jpg|Улисс в концовке Nvdlc04 endingslide ulyssesalive02.jpg Nvdlc04 endingslide ulyssesdead01.jpg|Мёртвый Улисс Примечания de:Ulysses en:Ulysses es:Ulysses fr:Ulysses pl:Ulysses pt-br:Ulysses uk:Улісс zh:尤利西斯 Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Honest Hearts Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Dead Money Категория:Вырезанный контент Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Персонажи Lonesome Road Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Old World Blues Категория:Сотрудники «Мохаве Экспресс» Категория:Шпионы и диверсанты Категория:Курьеры Категория:Фермеры Категория:Люди